


Black Satin

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let your hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For [dawnofthesecondday](http://dawnofthesecondday.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Marvelous reaches up, his fingertips trailing over the back of Joe's neck. Joe's lips are crushed against his, their kiss turning lips from pink to red to purple. Teeth and tongue. And soft keening sighs.

Just a flick of his forefinger and thumb and the leather tie snaps, the pieces falling, getting lost in Marvelous' bed. Joe's hair spills freely over his shoulders. Tumbles past his cheeks. Hides their faces in a curtain of satin.

Joe's cheeks flush as he averts his eyes. And Marvelous laughs, a low deep rumble in his belly, vibrating against Joe's tense stomach.

"You're beautiful."


End file.
